


Angel Book of magic: hisoka x reader work

by Angel0sh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst cause why not, Blood and Violence, F/M, Hisoka being creepy, Just hisoka being an asshole, Yandere, fluff if you squint, hisoka being hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel0sh/pseuds/Angel0sh
Summary: My collection of hisoka x reader one shots / series
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. General info & rules

Hello everyone 

I’m trashbunnywrites from tumblr and this book is collection of all my hisoka work so far !

Requests are open !

My rules to requests are simple 

1)no comfort requests please  
2) be nice and don’t rush it’s a hobby  
3) I don’t do OCs / ships 

Have a nice day


	2. Faded part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being strong fighter cams with many privileges and drawbacks, but is being noticed by the famous hisoka the magician a privilege or a drawback ?

The weather was fit for this day. The sky was full with dark clouds blocking the sun. Everyone could smell the depression in the air. You didn't have time to smell or notice anything. The pain was ripping through you so hard. 

You're in no way weak ! You're a floor master for god sake ! This is a false alarm you're sure of it laying on the sofa trying so hard to stop the cramping and the stabbing of your muscles. You were all alone. 

You never felt so much pain in your life. You've been fighting and training so hard every bone in your body have been broken at least once but nothing like this. It's like your emotional pain decided to mock you by increasing your physical pain. 

You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us?  
Another star  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alight

You were so happy before. You've fought tooth and nail to get to this point. You've became a floor master and had enough money to live the rest of your life in luxury. 

The only thing ruined it for you was your unusual stalker. He had the weirdest sense of fashion and his make up was laughable. He kept showing up everywhere you went being so shameless.your hatsu was what caught the suddenly interest of the weird fellow. 

One day he's being all sexual and creepy and another he's also sexual, creepy , but also belligerent. He was attractive you couldn't deny it , but he never seemed like the guy to want a family. 

Rejecting him was getting harder and harder. After all, it’s impossible to keep being indifferent to someone acting so charmingly. On your birthday, you’ve finally broke. 

You've been alone your whole life, celebrating it felt pointless alone. Until he showed up unexpectedly and uninvited as usual. 

"What do we have here ~? Is that cake for me ? You know I rather eat you instead ~ ♥️ "

You sighed feeling yourself already done with his shit. "it's my birthday now would you go be creepy somewhere else ?"

His eyes widen"and you're alone ? How sad ~ ♠️ "

He pulled a chair and sat next to you cutting some of the cake while you watched shocked as he made himself at home. 

"What do you think you're doing ?"

"Celebrating with you of course ~ I can't leave such a lovely lady alone ~! We must have dinner ! my treat ~ ♥️"

At the end of the night , cuddled up to his chest it downed on you.   
Congratulations ! You're in a relationship with a clown.

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
Was it all in my fantasy?  
Where are you now?  
Were you only imaginary?

A cold damp feeling on your cheek made you laugh. You, one of heaven arena's strongest fighters crying and curling up in pain. All caused by a dump clow.... another wave of pain made you scream. 

It's too early and just painful false alarms, you repeated in a desperate chant. The sobs grew harder as your body hugged itself. You can't handle this, it's too much and you’re all alone.

Almost everyone who went through this had someone by their side , but you're all alone. You stood up. You should to walk it off, that's what the doctor told you. It'll be fine. you're fine. 

Where are you now?  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now?  
Another dream  
The monster's running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded

You should've seen the signs. He always talked about how fickle he is. Treasures turn to trash so fast for him. He said you both were compatible and you made him feel so good and happy. You were happy with him. 

He started disappearing at times and spend your alone time talking about how delicious your fight would be. The Rosey glasses that covered your eyes blinded you into accepting. He made you happy, why shouldn’t you grant his wish ?

You should've never accepted to fight him. You knew how much he wanted you to and it was the only thing that had him stay after he had your body. The feeling of guilt because he gave you so much and you have barely anything in return. 

You noticed it when he started showing interests in other women. One of them was his healer. She had pink hair and extremely skilled hands. You wanted him to stay so badly. 

"Hisoka?"  
He turned toward you from the card tower he'd been building with it irritated look.   
"What ♠️?”

You felt bad for interrupting him , but you knew if you didn't tell him now you'd lose your burst of confident.   
"Want us to train together ? Like spar ?"

The way his face light up and he licked his lips was all you needed as an answer.   
His moves were swift and fast. His stupid bungee gum was stuck to you and you wanted to punch him so bad whenever he mentioned the rubber and gum properties.

Your competitive side refused to lose even with your body being slower than usual. Your kyo blocked his attacks stopping any damage from happening but you could barely hit him. You can never forget his disappointed look. 

"Pity ~ I really thought you'd be stronger♠️"  
Then he just walked out of your life. 

These shallow waters never met what I needed  
I'm letting go a deeper dive  
Eternal silence of the sea, I'm breathing  
Alive

You felt wetness between your legs. It can’t be happening !. Looking down the sight of blood made you freeze before you went to the phone. 

You screamed at the operator. You're only 27 weeks Longs it‘a too early, yet the baby was determined to be born. 

The medics found you lying on the floor clutching your swollen stomach crying. It went all in a blur. You were bleeding heavily and the baby was in a hurry to leave. 

You knew about your pregnancy the same day you fought hisoka and then he disappeared. The doctor gave you the shocking news after your post fights check up. Just as he entered your life So fast ,he left.

Tears ran down as your screams echoed. Your conscious slipped away as all with your senses. The last thing you heard was a baby cry as you thought bitterly how it'll be all alone. Just like his mom and dad. 

Where are you now?  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now?  
Another dream  
The monster's running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost, I'm faded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first thing I ever wrote be kind as I’m still working through my style


	3. Fix you part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 to faded

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

The smell of bleach and blood covered your nose. The empty white walls glared at you. Something woke you, what was it again ? Putting your hand on your baby in confusion trying to remember why you were here in the first place. The feel of the rough sheets and empty stomach made you jump. 

"MY BABY"

You screamed in a hopeless cry. You're alone here , does that mean you lost your baby ? 

Your body screamed in pain , but the pain your chest was stronger. Pulling all the cords off of you as you jumped , looking for you baby. 

Your legs screamed in protest as you collapsed, how long have you been here ?

"MY BABY. GIVE ME MY BABY"

Screamed of grief echoed as running was heard. You were a sobbing mess. What happened while you were out ? The baby was early but they have to be okay. 

"Ma'am please calm down your baby is fine."

A gentle yet firm hand tried holding you up from the floor. You were inconsolable, if the baby was fine then where are they ?

Being pulled up by firm hands like a princess. They tears blur your vision. Being lowered to the bed as your carrier held your face firmly facing him. Wait , you know him ?

"She's okay , you have a healthy baby girl and she's near the nurse went to get her"

"..... k .... kastro?"

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something, you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

You've never thought you'll be the happiest you ever were by hearing a child cry. Breaking eye contact with him and landing your eyes on the small bundle in the nurse's arms. 

Once placed in your arms , you hugged her close as your tears slowly returned. Her crying stupid as her golden eyes looked at you in curiosity. 

You felt yourself giggle as you touched her with your thumb. She looked like him , but she was yours. That curious loving look. She's perfect. 

"I couldn't believe it when I heard the strongest female fighter was carrying that bastards child"

"Hmmmm"

You were too focused on the Angel in your hands to actually care about what he was saying. Her sweet precious face. Smiling at her , her chubby cheeks raised as she smiled back at you. Kissing her face feeling an intense love for this little creature. 

"I'm guessing he doesn't know about her , if he did he would've been here wanting to train her so he can fight and kill her later."

Every single cell in your body froze. Looking up at him in wide eyes as you hugged your little princess close to you. Activating your aura as a warning. 

"Calm down , I didn't mean anything by it."

He quickly dismissed waving his hand. 

"I want to kill that pretentious bastard and I need your help. I'm assuming you'd want him dead as well"

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Rehabilitation was hard , everything in your body screamed in rejection but you didn't stop. When you returned home , all you wanted to do was lay down and sleep but you didn't. 

Everything in you wanted to protect your baby girl. Your new purpose in life. She made your day brighter , her sweet smile , musically laugh , and even her loud cries. 

Magie was her name , which means magic in German. Hisoka called himself the magician and magie was his best work to ever exist. 

On weekends you and kastro train over and over again. You were rusty and he needed someone he can trust to perfect his new hatsu. One he's sure to take down hisoka. He was strong but needed help on other aspects like conjuring. 

You weren't sure he'd succeed so you practiced your own new hatsu. You know kastro wants to take down hisoka , but you can't trust him with this. As much as you wanted to , you couldn't. It's your own way of protecting yourself and magie from him. You're not taking chances. 

Even if he was warming his way into your heart , magie will always be your number 1. 

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try, you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Returning to your former glory and even beyond that , was the result of all the training you did. The months of hard work and sparring with kastro made the time move quick. He was a stable in your life now. 

Training and returning home together , spending time since you both live in heaven's arena. Him helping with magie and cuddling after exhausting yourselves. it was perfect. 

Your status was unknown and you were too much of a coward to ask. You liked this , you were happy. 

Standing near kastro as he was preparing to finally have his fight with hisoka , your hand clinched at his robes as his name was called. He looked at you Questionably. 

"Promise me you'll be careful."

Your eyes cashed down as you heard him chuckles. Fingers raising your face to his as soft lips pressed against your own in a chaste kiss. 

"When I return let's have dinner , my treat"

He winked as your cheeks felt warm. Walking away you had to stop yourself from dragging him back. What's with this need to make him stay ?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Your screams got lost in the audience cheers. No no no no no no no ! This can't be happening ! 

Seeing kastro lose his cool as hisoka exposed his trick and getting punched in the chin , made you run towards the front. 

What can you do ? You had no idea but the needs to be closer to him was strong. To somehow help him. The audience were crowding the front but you fought your way. 

Your heart erupted in anguish seeing the man you just had feelings for fall in front of your eyes. 

"You'll die in a frenzy dance"

The smug sultry voice of the redhead echoed in your mind. Why is he ruining your life again ?! He walked away as the medics went to carry your close to be lover body away. 

Returning to your home was painful , the sight of magie made everything feel a little better. You're not alone , you have your child. Your precious adorable baby girl. 

carrying her and singing , as your tears fell and heart broke. She was everything you needed. Even if you lose anymore , as long as she's with you you're okay. 

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something, you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you, I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I

Fighting was all you ever did. You were good at it. Thanks to kastro you became even better. Being known as someone who raised from the ashes made your story even more poetic. 

Too many challengers came and went , as you stood on the top with other floor masters. It was exhausting and satisfying. 

Walking away as the people cheered , you raised your head high. You're a fighter , a survivor , and you refuse to lose anymore. 

"Such a sweet tasty thing , how come we never talked before ❤️?"

The voice of your nightmare made you turn around. A similar face to your child yet so different. The face you used to love so much before and now you feel nothing. 

"What do you want ?"

He walked towards you as you kept your ground and maintained eye contact. You refuse to bend again. 

"My such a scary look ♦️ have we been together before ? You look so familiar ♠️ "

"Do you need anything ?"

"Dinner would be nice ❤️"

How dare he ? You were enraged. How dare he forgets about you after leaving you like that , kills your lover , and asks you out like nothing happened ?! 

"You can always eat shit asshole"

You said between gritted teeths as you gave him your back. You felt him activating his aura as you did to yours. You felt him throwing his bungee gum at you. 

"What the ...? ♠️ "

You heard his confused voice , as his aura fell instead of sticking to you. 

"You like it ? It's my new hatsu I call it, stiff hate : saffola oil it has properties of water and oil"

Your voice was dripping with sarcasm and mocking as his face went through the five stages of grief in front of you. 

Walking away laughing loudly as he unleashed his bloodlust. It felt so good you couldn't help yourself. The amount of times you dreamt of this moment. You rendered his hatsu useless and he knew it. 

He can attempt to fight you , but you refuse to accept anything to do with him. You have a child to protect and as much as you'd love to punch him you can't. 

Magie is your priority. 

A shadowed figure appeared while you were enjoying your victory blocking your view. 

Who ?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

"Can you autograph my book?"

You looked at the gentleman in front of you. He was holding a suspicious looking book , with a hand imprint on it. 

You felt a presence near when you talked to hisoka , was that him ? 

Grabbing his pen and autographing the pages refusing to touch the cover. You saw his face as his brows knit trying to get you to hold the book , something is wrong with that book after all. 

Handing back his pen you smiled at him as he looked at you with a fake smile of his own. 

"You were really amazing out there ! I heard you can defeat hisoka's special magic. Is that true ?"

"You saw me do it, stop pretending you're a fan. Also , next time you want to act like a normal audience member dress as one"

You pointed at his black on black leather outfit that made you think of your teenage emo phase. His hair was slicked back and a weird tattoo on his face. Did he honestly think you'll be fooled by his words when he looked like that ?

He chuckled as his grey eyes assisted you with intelligence. 

"Many fell for it , but I guess you're a lot smarter than them. I'm staying here for a fight soon , I hope it's not the last time we run into each other. I'd hate to lose a chance with a pretty and smart lady like you"

You felt yourself laugh , wow is he hitting on you ? What's with you and attracting all sorts of weirdos ? 

"Kill that clown for me and I'll gladly marry you if you want let alone seeing each other"

You said laughing. Something in his eyes darkened as he smiled wider. 

"It's a promise."


	4. Little magician in training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank the amazing one of a kind talented absolute-flaming-trash for helping me with this girl you rock.

It was a slow night. The many empty seats , low murmurs , and few faces weren't the usual. Your circus while it wasn't the best, it was quite popular. Everyone worked hard and practiced new tricks and moves. 

When you got on stage and looked at the people , you noticed how there's 20 at most in the empty seats. Doesn't this town crave any entertainment ? Most you've been through ended up with a large crown in the week you've stayed there. Guess you all will have to move on to the next one faster this time. 

You're a magician and a pretty good one at that. Teaching yourself the tricks and following the footsteps of the previous magician made you this way. As a child, you admired your teacher a lot and wanted to learn even more. Making you even better than him as you always seeked more knowledge. 

Your eyes met with a yellow curious childish ones. He was watching you intensely probably trying to figure out your tricks. The boy looks pretty poor because of his ripped dirty clothes and messy look. You felt him tense up as you watched him prepare to flee. So he sneaked his way in ? That wasn't exactly easy and done by a child ? That's impressive. 

Smiling to the child as you pointed to him.  
"Would you like to volunteer for my next trick ?"

His eyes lit up as he nodded and approached you. You showed him a deck of cards and asked him to pick one. This was always an audience pleaser even though it had such a simple trick to it. Guessing the card wasn't hard at all as you knew what card was right above it even if you shuffled the deck. 

He looked impressed as the small audience clapped for you. You loved card tricks because they were simple yet many find very fascinating. They didn't need fancy equipment like most of your other tricks but hey , that's what nen is for right ?

Your flame breather colleague was next as you left to your trailer. Still feeling incredibly disappointed at the small number of people who showed up. Was this town that poor ? Or your circus wasn't interesting enough ? 

Feeling a presence behind you , you immediately prepared your card as you turned around. The melted golden eyes met yours. What a sneaky child. 

"So you're not satisfied with sneaking into the show , you had to sneak into my room ?"

His eyes shone at your words "why didn't you say anything when you knew I snuck into the show ?"

Giggling at his bravery instead of apologizing and running off scared "because I used to do that when I was your age"

He approached somewhat gaining confidence "how did you do it ?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks. Where are your parents anyway ? Aren't they worried you're out ?"

"I don't have any , what do I have to do for you to teach me ?"

He asked extremely seriously as he brushed off being an orphan in a nonchalant manner. Who is this kid ? Sighing you got up and grabbed something from your drawer. 

"Gum ?"

You asked, extending your hand. You always chewed gum when thinking as it helped you clear your mind. He looked at it then grabbed one satisfied to see you chewing on it. 

"If I talked to the chief for you to be my apprentice , you have to follow my orders, do you understand me ?"

"I can't make any promises ~"

He said in a cheeky tone as you laughed. This kid reminds you too much of your old self , how could you say no to him ?

_____

Taking hisoka - the boy's name - as your apprentice angered the other performers. While he was in fact a fast learner , he learned everyone tricks from merely watching. 

Everyone who used to practice together stopped and started doing it in secret. For him to be cut off like that angered you. He's just a kid. Why is everyone acting like he's going to steal their jobs ? 

While he tended to prank everyone and somehow never get caught even though you all knew it was him , you started teaching him everything slowly. It probably what caused him to act out as he learned fast he got bored. 

Refusing to teach him everything at once , he performs as your assistance. Having an adorable sidekick made people cheer more for your performance. 

Leaving with hisoka in hand as you both chewed your favorite gum , you heard a loud groan of pain. Looking back , the juggler slipped on his way to the stage out of nowhere as he held his foot and yelled. 

"you little monster ! How dare you put oil on the stage before my turn !"

You heard hisoka giggling under you as you went to his side "it can't be him , we walked out together just now ! Show me your leg"

His hand roughly pushed you away as he started cussing you for taking that demon child side while the others gathered around. He can't juggle with a twisted ankle but the people are waiting for one. 

"I know most of his routine so I can fill for him ~"

The sudden incredibly sweet voice of hisoka interrupted the discussion going on over how they'll handle this. Feeling everyone venomous stares at him you stood in front of him. The director however smiled brightly agreeing over the idea. People are getting restless and changing the routine out of nowhere would anger them. 

Hisoka smiled smugly looking at the people glaring at him as he headed to do his first performance. 

_____

The juggler left the circus soon after , there was shards of glass on his coffee that he swore hisoka put in , but you and hisoka were out training in the town over. He got hurt badly and left the circus. 

Everyone was cautious of hisoka but the fact that he wasn't even around made them not kick him out for it. No one knows how the glass got to the coffee cup till this day. 

Hisoka took over the juggler as he seemed so happy of the news it creeped everyone out - including you -. You're the person who spent the most time with him so you wanted to see his good side. You really did. 

Teaching him the last trick you know , you saw his face fall when you told there's nothing more to learn. 

"Sorry buddy , this is everything I know. I'm working on new tricks but those will be for me alone."

He looked at you frowning "I guess I'll have to come up with my own tricks then."

He said as he calmly walked outside "I'm not coming back. if that juggler ever comes back , tell him talking to a lady and pushing her down like that is what put the glass in his coffee ~"

Your eyes widened as you watched his small frame leaving. Was he the one who did this ?

"Also , I will learn how to control the aura around me like you do one day and I'll be a better magician than you. That's a promise ~"


End file.
